24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jon Cassar
This has to be Cassar making another on-screen cameo hands down. --Gunman6 (talk) 20:11, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know. It doesn't look like Cassar to me, but let's see everyone else weigh in. Thief12 (talk) 23:43, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Apparently not. This guy looks hispanic. --William (talk) 04:28, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Do we have any other snapshots of him besides this one scene or a better lit image? I've compared his various images side by side and his cheeks, nose and stache are matching up perfectly.--Gunman6 (talk) 05:23, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Agree with Thief and William, it doesn't look like him. --Station7 (talk) 10:09, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Because?--Gunman6 (talk) 10:13, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It's easily to see it isn't Jon Cassar. If that's Jon Cassar, I will laugh, because that's not him. -- 10:38, March 31, 2015 (UTC) --Station7 (talk) 10:38, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::::That's not being helpful. It's pretty crystal clear to see that it's him because he has the same type of eyes, cheeks and overall facial structure.--Gunman6 (talk) 15:56, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::It really isn't that crystal clear since three of us don't really see the resemblance. Still, if you want to, I can try and ask him on Twitter but I doubt that he'll reply. Thief12 (talk) 17:46, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I've already asked him to of course no reply so the next step after asking Kiefer, Howard Gordon, etc. is now asking Kim Raver, Rodney Charters and other people who are present in this episode. --Gunman6 (talk) 19:04, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :Nicole Burke just confirmed to me on Twitter that the guy in the picture isn't Cassar. Thief12 (talk) 03:52, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Marci Michelle appears to think it's him.--Gunman6 (talk) 04:21, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Jon replied "No" but I've asked him who it might end up being.--Gunman6 (talk) 16:54, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::I told you it wasn't him. I already expected that answer. That somebody resembles another person doesn't mean it's him or her. But I knew already that it wasn't him, so this is nothing new for me. --Station7 (talk) 22:09, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Still better to hear it firsthand from the actual person as well as have a person who typically doesn't reply actually bother to reply.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:35, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::::So the picture is from 4x05, but around what minute does the guy appear, Gunman? See if I can check out the episode to try to figure out who is he. Thief12 (talk) 00:06, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::We'll have to ask Acer4666 since he took the picture.--Gunman6 (talk) 00:17, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, thanks! Thief12 (talk) 00:23, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hey, I can't remember the precise minute but it was from near the end of the episode when they were setting up for the broadcast, like last couple of minutes of the episode--Acer4666 (talk) 12:05, April 9, 2015 (UTC)